Honor and temptation
by HiroOfLegend
Summary: My first fic! Chap. 3 is up now. Hiro and Kai are resting in San O' Dira and passing the time. I'll try to update more often from now on.
1. Chapter 1

**HiroOfLegend**: Woo, my first fic!

**Kojan**: You finally got around to it, huh?

**HiroOfLegend**: Yeah, some... complications really got in the way of me getting started.

**Auuvcent**: like sucrack!

**HiroOfLegend**: stands over auuvcent with broken staff What is he doing here?

**Kojan**: I think he was supposed to do the disclaimer.

**HiroOfLegend**: Oh, crud.

**Dazarae**: Can I do it please?

**HiroOfLegend**: Go ahead.

**Dazarae**: Yay! HIROOFLEGEND DOES NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY XI.

**HiroOfLegend**: On with the fic!

**Chapter 1: Enter the Brothers of Bastok**

" Kai, Watch out!" yelled the younger Hume brother Hiro. Too late , the dragons claws hit Kai in a head on collision smacking the older brother about 20 feet away. " Ah CRAP, Raven, Kojan, help me hold the dragon off while Nami heals Kai! Everyone else, join in! said Hiro as he barely avoided another swing of the dragon's claws. Everybody except the mages charged forth drawing their weapons.

Nami rushed in casting her revival spell on Kai who was lying motionless on the ground. "Thanks Nami." Groaned Kai as he rose from the ground in pain. Nami than casted a cure spell on Kai. "You shouldn't worry about me, i'll be fine." said Kai feeling better from the spell. He turned watch the ensuing battle continue.

Everyone hit with their strongest attacks, even though it seemed they weren't doing any damage, little by little the dragon was being damaged by the attacks. "Grrr, These adventurers are stronger than the other fools I've faced, no matter, i'll finish them off without a bead of sweat." said the dragons' master under his breath. The Wizard closed his eyes and sent a unsaid message to the dragons' mind. Immediately, as if on instinct the dragon reared on it's hind legs catching the fighters off-guard. " That can't be good." said Hiro. He quickly jumped high to avoid the dragon's attack.

The dragon's front legs struck the ground with such force that it caused the ground to split in all directions, thus making everyone trip and fall to the ground. "Now Burn them, BURN THEM ALL! yelled the dragon's master with a hint of happiness in his voice. The Dragon reared it head back preparing to finish the incapacitated group. Then suddenly appearing from the dark heights of the cave, Hiro came down with incredible speed thrusting the spear into the dragon's neck. "NO!" Yelled the wizard in complete shock of the turn of events. The dragon howled in pain as the lance pieced it body, sending the fire breath intended for the adventurers skyward toward the caverns celling. Hiro pulled the lance from the creatures neck sending blood spewing from it, the blood covered Hiro's armor, but he didn't flinch one bit.

Hiro prepared to deliver the final blow to the monster until a wave of energy knocked him from the creature's back to the floor behind it. "Ouch." was hiro's response to the unexpected attack. Looking over in the direction of the blast, he was expecting a final shot to finish him off, it never came. "What's wrong" said Hiro jokingly, "Can't finish me?" "I Don't have to." said the wizard. "Huh?" Hiro soon remembered his position and mentally kicked himself . In a last ditch effort, he tried to roll away, too late, the dragon's powerful tail smashed into Hiro's side smashing and destroying any bones he had in that region immediately, he soon became a ragdoll and went crashing in to the cavern wall and then falling to the ground in a heap.

"Hehe, that nuisance is taken care of , now to finish the rest of them of... WHAT THE?" The wizard's face instantly changed showing complete fear. There stood the group of adventurers with their weapons in hand and being led by a rejuvenated Kai. "Everybody ready?"

asked Kai, everyone nodded, "Then take that dragon down!" yelled Kai. The dragon was caught completely off guard, every hit it took was worse than the last. It's legs gave way as it struggled to fight back, but to avail. "Get out of the way!" yelled Kai as he charged forward through the group to finish off the dragon for good. Kai jumped and in one fluid motion cut the dragon's head off in one slice. Blood spewed from the decapitated creatures neck as it fell to the ground in a twitching and dead heap.

"No! i can believe it, I... I lost." The wizard said as he sank to his knees in defeat. "Yes, you lost Demitri, now you're coming with us." said Kai walking up to the defeated wizard. " I don't think so Kai." said a sultry voice emerging from the darkness behind Demitri. "Natalya."

said Kai as a female hume came into the light wearing a completely black dress that showed off her impressive features. The group was too busy staring at her to notice Demitri had crawled to her side. "I plan on seeing more of you in action in the future." said the hume, laughing seductively before disappearing in flames with demitri in tow. "Crud, he got away." sighed Kai, "Gee, i wonder why." said Kara, a mithra and Kai's girlfriend. "Don't be like that Kara, how was I... wait where's hiro?"asked Kai in a completely random change of subject.

"Found Him!" yelled Kojan, a elvaan male and close friend of Hiro's. "He's in very bad shape, Nami, quick, get over here. Heal him!" After removing his body armor and a full minute of healing, Hiro stood up, "I missed alot didn't I" asked Hiro, "Yep." said Kojan. "Dragon?" "decapitated" "demitri?" "Escaped." "Ah well, at least it didn't get any worse." Hiro said turing around to face Kai. Only instead of Kai, he saw Kai and Kara kissing and hugging each other like a couple, "Arrgh, must they always do that infront of me?" said a revolted Hiro.

**HiroOfLegend**: Finished!

**Dazarae** (elvaan female): YAY! That was a good one, Hiro.

**Kojan**: Even by my high elvaan standards this was great...HUH? What is Treeking doing on your head?

**Treeking**(TaruTaru): He asked me to help him muse, got a problem with that?

**Auuvcent** (elvaan male): You look like you're taking dump on his head, hahaha! lighting strikes Auuvcent and he falls to the ground twitching

**HiroOfLegend**: Thank You, Treeking. Anyway Read & Review or suffer the dreaded Tarutaru headbutt! It really hurts.

**Treeking**: Take his word for it!

**Dazarae**: Good bye for now.


	2. The dark beings of Vanadiel

HiroOfLegend: I finally finished chapter 2 of Honor and Temptation.

Auuvcent: Took you long enough!

Dazarae: Yeah!

Kojan: Quiet you two, you ever heard of Writers block?

Auuvcent & Dazarae: Sorry.

HiroOfLegend: Don't worry about it, I'll be having someone join us at the end of this chapter, so let's get this thing started, Kojan?

Kojan: HiroOfLegend does not own Final Fantasy XI.

**Chap: 2: The Dark Beings of Vanadiel  **

"You idiot !"

A man yelled out in total anger. Standing over a cowering mage, Oda and his sister Natalya were figuring out how to punish Demitri for failing his mission. Demitri was constantly trying to convince the siblings for his failure.

"But they were too powerful for me, I would needed more power to defeat them."

"That is a lie, many adventurers have gone to fight against you, only to be crushed in under 2 minutes. What makes this group any different?"

Natalya stepped forward to answer her brother's question.

" I think I can answer that question, the alliance was wearing some kind of emblem on their clothes. The group was also being led by the brothers Kai and Hiro."

Those last three words sparked a grin on Oda's face. He had heard of a special linkshell that had been created to take special missions but he never heard of any members in it that had ties to the head houses of the Vanadiel nations.

" Interesting, the sons of the Bastok president are leading a secret alliance that fights for all nations, I'll go and inform father of this, in the meantime punish Demitri for his failure."

Oda exited the room and made his way to the main chamber, leaving Demitri to Natalya's

creative ideas for punishment. Oda finally reached the doors of the main chamber, when Oda entered the chamber, he saw his father in the middle of a conversation with 7 other people covered in black cloaks. The sizes of the hooded figures easily gave away who they were.

" So how goes the operations on your fronts?"

The figures answer in order from tallest to the shortest one.

"Except for a few idiotic soul and some loggers things proceeding smoothly my front, I'm sure our soldiers will be ready when the time comes."

"Things are going purrrfectly. The weaklings they are producing are keeping the adventurers oblivious to our operrrrations."

"I've been studying our garrison stations, taru. They might been planning something to seek out information. I'll send few beasts to handle the situation and disrupt whatever they're planning."

After hearing the news, Reno (Oda & Natalya's Father) sent the cloaks away to hear Oda's

report.

"I heard Demitri failed to eliminate an alliance. Did you punish him?"

Before Oda could say his response, a loud scream rung out from down the hall and through the main chamber's doors. It was pretty much self-explanatory who made the scream. Oda decided to continue his report.

"Well, the reason for his failure was due to a newly created linkshell. From Natalya told me, the alliance was led by the president of Bastok two sons Kai and Hiro. I think this linkshell was made to probably stop our plans. "

"I see, any other details? Is there any way to identify them?"

" Well, they wear some kind emblem on their clothes. It contains 5 crystals connected together by fine pieces of mythril. We'll have to get a hold of it ourselves, I don't believe we can entice "

"Fine. Send messengers to our allies. Tell them to kill on sight any adventurers wearing this emblem and take it from their body.

Oda bowed and quickly exited the chamber to inform his sister of the new plan.

"President of Bastok, Takeda. I see you're having your children do your dirty work. That still won't save you from your fate."

Treeking: That wasn't too bad.

Ayame: Yeah, I like it. I wonder when I will come in.

HiroOfLegend: Don't worry you'll be in it, Ayame.

Kojan: Where's Dazarae and Auuvcent?

HiroOfLegend: They're getting ready for the next chapter. This is to celebrate a special event that has happened between the two. See you in the next chapter.

Kojan: Plz Read & Review.


	3. Relationship Problems

**HiroOfLegend:** Hi everybody who actually read this story, I would like to thank you for your support.

**Kojan:** If Hiro stopped getting trouble with the head of the house, he would update more.

**HiroOfLegend**: I'll kill you for saying that! (Starts choking Kojan with his hands.)

**Kojan:** Ghhk! It's true!

**Treeking:** Umm, Start the Fic!

**Chapter 3: Relationship Problems**

"Hey Hiro, pass me another bottle of wine"

"Kai, calm Kara's not leaving you."

"Shut up, Hiro"

The brothers were sitting in front of the Lion's pub in San O' Dira. Kai was depressed for some reason concerning Kara. Kojan, just now noticing them, ran to them with utmos urgency.

"Hey guys, lets get going, the party is going to start in in few minutes. Th-"

Kojan was suddenly interruted by an anguished cry from Kai, it was so loud that it brought the elvaan waitress from the pub outside.

"Something wrong, gentlemen?"

Hiro turned to face the confused waitress. He was slighty embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, Can I get one more bottle of wine please? Last one I swear."

The waitress ran back inside and came with the wine, she handed to Hiro.

"Thank You."

Kai was now talking to Kojan.

" Sorry about that Kojan, I'm a little depressed but I'm better now."

Not three seconds after saying those words, Hiro smashed the new bottle of wine over Kai's head, knocking him out.

"There you're better now aren't you."

Hiro dug into his pocket and pulled out a bag of gil, he threw it toward the waitress.

"A tip for keeping this quiet."

The waitress kissed Hiro on the cheek watched as Hiro helped Kojan carry Kai away.

**Treeking:** Pretty Good, I would say.

(Hiro and Kojan are still fighting.)

**Treeking: **(shakes his head) Stay tuned for the next chapter: **Countdown to the Wedding!**


End file.
